bwen loved
by BWENLOVEDS2
Summary: cousin love .


YOU ARE MY GWEN

Celebrities part of this fic , is the author ANNE TAYLOR , site Nyah , THEN I KIND ADOTODEI FIC .

How do you kill a person ?

I mean ... Without being arrested after ?

Why and what I will do in a few seconds . With my idiot cousin.

- Benjamin tennyson !

I opened the door of my room , with all possible force and saw him only in his underwear working on my computer, but he was willing to die faster .

- Did you hear me ?

- Of course cousin ... - He turned smiling - You like my surprise?

The Marines with the look .

- No games Tennyson ! Sai dai now !

Are you sure?

- I want to kill you faster! And my computer is not involved in this , BTW ... Why the hell are you playing with it ? Not before , answer me , because you left a row of surtiãs mine, in the school ! What have I done? There were going to give a truce ?

- Fighting with you and more fun , I always get a reward later ... - He smiled increasingly as he stood , still had a lot of surtiãs hands , had to get rid of them to kill a person , and knows more easy hands-free , opened the drawer of my dresser and put it there , soon realizing the sudden approximation , the damned .

- Fuck you Ben ! If you come near me again, I'll scream!

- You could just hit me right? - He quickly pulled my arm myself with a blow ibolizando judo floor .

I said I hate him ? Not ?

For I hate , hate !

- Oh ! Ben ! I will not speak out ! - He tried to keep me serious , looking sideways , because eye contact with Ben was incredibly dangerous, that green it was much more treacherous than mine overflowed malice .

- Who said I'm going ?

- Ben ... Please do not ... - Your body against mine , let all means ... Strange, how can I describe it?

Hot , okay ? I am teen fucking !

Damn hormones !

- I hope so, it was incredibly fun ... Too bad it did not have much reaction, this time ...

I was silent , waiting for him to stop , his heart was beating very strong, so it seemed like my beating twice as fast , after a few seconds I heard his voice again , this time much closer .

- Gwen , look at me ... - He whispered in my ear , blushed - I did it as punishment ...

- What ? ! Punishment that ...

Shit , shit because I had to turn? !

Green eyes , glow magic , brown hair defined body .

Because he had to be so perfect ? !

And while unbearable ? !

I hate you !

- Punishment for not finished with that boyfriend of yours ... And let me die of jealousy , unbearable and he could touch you and I do not ...

- Ben ... - I talked a little surprised , he was really serious?

Of course not! Gwen did not leave, do not let emotions take you !

- I want to play like him , or rather - He smirked - Touching places he never touched , like here ... - His hands reached deftly , my thighs as he pressed gave a sigh, clutching his back - Here ... - Thighs , again, this fucking idiot this teasing me - And here ... - I gave a muffled moan when I felt his hands on my breasts .

And so began the kisses , followed by clothing falling to the ground inappropriate touching , and promises that we knew that would not be long .

_ Soon he began to take his red sweatshirt , leaving only the white shirt he undid all the buttons leaving only the bra , pulled his black shirt showing those muscles that can make any girl mad with lust .

he took her bra , kissed in attractive French kiss , he left his lips to her neck giving a hickey , she moaned like mad worshiping , until her breasts he took one breast in his mouth and started biting nipple with the other hand kneading , then it came down to plant kisses her stomach , opened the zipper of her black skirt , then pulled her panties leaving her naked , and started kissing her femininity .

- Ben I want you now please, Gwen said hoarsely .

he took his erection towards its entrance, you are sure gwen - you want it?

Yes, I love you very much Ben Tenyson .

he entered her breaking her hymen was a moment indescribable the way it fit , he hit her getting stronger , her moans made him even more excited until he hit could take no more and left all his seed in her womb .

- I LOVE GWEN - SAID .

- ALSO LOVE MY GWEN .

PLEASE COMMENT IF IT WAS GOOD OR NOT .


End file.
